Stars Shine Bright
by Destiny Girl 15
Summary: When a thunderstorm hits, how will Anis cope? Who will she call on to distract her? Cute, fluffy One-Shot of Anis & Kaede.


_**Hey! Serenna here and here is my first ever Barajou no Kiss fanfic! I just adore and love Barajou no Kiss and I have a lot of ideas in mind for it... but here is the first! It's a one-shot that I've been working on for the past week, it takes place sometime in the beginning of Barajou no Kiss, probably when their searching for the Arcana Cards... anyways, let's begin!:)**_

**Summary: **When a thunderstorm hits, how will Anis cope? Who will she call on to distract her? Cute, fluffy, one-shot of Anis and Kaede.

_**Disclaimer:**_ No, I do not own Barajou no Kiss at all! I'm just a huge fan of it!:)

* * *

**Thunder** roared and the lightning crackled, and Anis just sat balled up on her bed, trying to ignore the loud, harsh sound.

She tried focusing on trivial things like school, her Rhode Knights, finding the Arcana Cards . . .

_Boom!_ The big bang of thunder disrupted her thoughts, causing her to wince at the horribly loud sound and shrink further into her self.

"Oh, this will never work . . ." she whispered to herself, her mouth set into a frown.

_I need someone to talk to, to distract me from the thunder . . ._ She thought as another roar of thunder shook the earth, causing Anis to wince again.

_Okay, I DEFINITELY need someone here to distract me, but who though?_ The four Rhode Knights popped into her head. Mitsuru is a definite no . . . he would try something funny and she didn't feel like putting up with his creepy, flirty antics. She moved on to Mutsuki. He wasn't annoying at all, but he's always so silent and quiet he probably wouldn't make a nice of distraction for her. Then there was Seiran, he would talk to her for sure in hopes of distracting her . . . Anis looked over at her clock and saw that it was late; too late for Seiran to be up and she didn't want to wake him.

"Guess all that's left is Kaede." Anis murmured, holding up the Red Rose card. Kaede would talk, argue, and who knows what—which would be a good enough distraction for her, plus he stays up late so it's not like she would be waking him or anything . . .

With a sigh, she kissed the card, and Kaede appeared in a red kimono that matched the red rose petals that danced around him.

"What is it?" he instantly asked as if on instinct.

"I need a distraction," Anis put it simply, staring at him expectantly.

"Oh, and so you immediately summon me? Why not Seiran?" Kaede crossed over and sat in a nearby wooden chair, gazing at his Dominion.

Anis shrugged nonchalantly, holding her head up high with her eyes closed.

"Because he's asleep and I didn't want to wake him."

"Oh yeah, I guess it is around time for him to be—hey, wait, then why'd ya summon me for?" Kaede asked her incredulously and Anis just fanned him off with her hand.

"Because you were the only one I could think of to get me distracted," she told him, finally opening her red-pink eyes.

"Oh yeah? A distraction from what?" he asked her in a cool demeanor. _I can't believe she summoned me for THIS._

As if on cue, the thunder boomed overhead loudly, causing Anis's very apartment to shudder at its terrifying rumble. And causing Anis to whimper and slam her hands over her ears as her face scrunched up into a fearful grimace.

At seeing this, Kaede instantly felt very protective and sat beside her with his hand on her right arm that was still trying to block the loud rumble.

_Whoa, is she okay?_ "Hey, are you okay—"

Then another chorus of loud thunder boomed and shook and hearing Anis's whimpers, Kaede couldn't help but wrap his arms around her tiny and almost breakable form.

Anis immediately opened her eyes at this. _Kaede . . . ?_ she tried looking up at him but his face was pressed into her hair. Instead of violently pushing him away like she would normally do, she found this . . . comforting. It was strange and new but it felt _right._

"Are you really that afraid of thunder?" Kaede found himself asking, anything to distract himself from how good her soft pink hair smelled, how warm she was, and how very good she felt in his arms . . . it was _right_. Like she was made to fit into his arms. _But that's ludicrous . . ._ he began thinking.

"Yes." Anis answered him, removing her hands from her ears.

"Why?"

"I've always been . . . since I was really little. One time when I was seven, I got lost outside and it started raining." Anis began remembering those memories from so long ago. "Before I knew it, it started thundering and lightning bad too. I found a cave and took shelter in it but the thunder was so rough that every time it boomed, it felt like an earthquake was happening. And then the lightning struck a tree, catching it on fire and I was so afraid . . ."

Kaede tightened his arms around her before asking, "Did anyone ever find you?" He was anxious, even though this happened a long time ago, he still felt like he would be responsible for what _ever_ happened to her.

"Oh yeah, almost immediately after the fire started Papa found me and got me away from there as the fire men took care of it." It was strange for Anis to open up like this, yet she felt so much better after telling Kaede her story. And that was really weird . . .

Kaede breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good."

"I didn't know you were so worried," Anis said teasingly with a playful smirk.

For once, Kaede looked flustered and he flushed red, looking away from her as he scratched his head.

"Ah, well, you know . . ." He started pulling away from Anis but she suddenly held unto his arm that was still wrapped around her.

"Don't go, please stay." She spoke in a near whisper. In truth she felt safer with him here, and she had to admit that she was nice and cozy in his strong arms . . .

Kaede looked into her pleading eyes and gave in, wrapping his arm back around her.

"Now what?" he asked.

"I dunno, we can talk if you want." Anis suggested, and so they spent a long time just talking and laughing, and every time the earth shook from the thunder, Kaeda would tighten his hold on the scared girl.

It was late in the night before the storm was finally over and the two were still awake, well Anis was barely hanging on but she looked out her window and saw how bright the stars were.

"Wow, look at how bright the stars are," she mumbled in a sleepy monotone voice.

Kaede looked out the window too.

"Yeah, stars always seem to shine brighter after a storm," Kaede stated with a smile, he felt so serene . . . was it because of the shining stars in the night sky or could it be Anis that was making him feel this way?

"How's that?" Anis questioned before quickly slipping away into unconsciousness.

Staring at her peacefully sleeping form in his arms, he whispered, "I don't know."

But then he realized that she hadn't kissed his card yet so he couldn't leave! he couldn't bring himself to wake her up or to even leave her side to walk home . . . he didn't understand why, he just couldn't do it.

He sighed and decided to at least lay her down so she would be more comfortable. But when he was about to get up, Anis tightened her hold on his shirt and roughly pulled him back down.

_Geez, she's strong! And what's with the death grip?_ Kaede thought incredulously at her still unconscious form.

"Kaede . . . stay . . ." Anis murmured in her sleep.

"Huh?" Kaede was shocked. She talked in her sleep? Most importantly, she was dreaming of him? But why would she be?

Her expression was still peaceful, and as he smiled, he decided to just stay here with her (partly because of her grip too). He laid beside her and wrapped his arms back around her, feeling warm inside as he too began to drift away into a peaceful dream of a girl who was scared of a little thunder.

. ~ The End ~ .

* * *

_**Cheers because this is the first ever Barajou no Kiss One-Shot!:D And it's about Anis & Kaede! Woohoo! Anyway, I still have a lot more Barajou no Kiss fanfics in mind and I'll have them out when they're done, so if you liked this or loved this then plz review! P.S. Sorry for putting Kaeda with an "a" at the end instead of an "e" ~ my mistake!:O Thank you to my reviewers for correcting me!  
**_

• **Serenna**


End file.
